youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
Boyinaband
David “Dave” Paul Brown (born ), better known online as Boyinaband, is a English YouTuber, rapper and musician, who usually does vlogs and music-related content. He found more exposure from collaborating with iDubbbzTV in the "Asian Jake Paul" song, a diss-track to YouTuber RiceGum in August 2017. He also helped make the diss track "Congratulations" with Pewdiepie, along with RoomieOfficial about T-Series. He has collaborated with popular animation storytime YouTubers Jaiden Animations and TheOdd1sOut, named Empty and Life is Fun respectively. About Boyinaband often posts videos discussing subjects such as technology, music and his life. Aside from that, he also occasionally makes original songs, a lot of which are in collaboration with popular YouTubers such as Cryaotic, iDubbbz, PewDiePie, JaidenAnimations, and TheOdd1sOut. Boyinaband (Dave) Is mostly known for his video "Don't stay in school" which is a song addressing all the issues about school, along with what it does teach you, and what should also be teached. Another thing he is also known for is his hairstyle, which is long, and with the colors black and a streak of red on his right. Biography He was born in Telford, England on August 24th of 1987. As a child, he grew up in the United Arab Emirates, but moved eventually back to England as a teenager. He launched his YouTube channel in 2007. With You and What Army, he began recording an EP titled Soundtrack to the Apocalypse in his home studio in 2009.https://www.famousbirthdays.com/people/david-brown.html At the start of his channel's existence, he solely focused his content around music, especially since he was a part of the band "You and What Army" from 2007 to 2014. After the band broke up, he started expanding his content style. In 2015, his channel started becoming less active due to personal issues with depression and a lack of motivation. On July 9, he made a video discussing why he hasn't been uploading or tweeting for a while. He posted 1 other video unrelated to the subject, but then took a year to upload again. On August 10th of 2016, he uploaded the video "I'm not dead.", which was a song about his problems. He stuck to his regular upload schedule after this until October of 2017. On April 21, 2018, he uploaded his first video in nearly six months called "My new look.". The semi-update semi-comedic video revealed that he had grown his facial hair out and dyed half of the goatee red to match up with his hair to create a new look. On May 3rd of the same year, he shaved and revealed why he hasn't been uploading. This is the first video talking about his depression since 2016. He plans on uploading normally once again. He collaborated with Pewdiepie and RoomieOfficial on the T-Series diss track 'congratulations'. It has since been blocked in India, along with some of Pewdiepie's other T-Series diss tracks such as 'Bitch lasagna' due to legal reasons. Hair Length He has very long hair, as shown in almost all of his videos. The reason why his hair is so long is due to the fact that he despised having haircuts whilst growing up due to his dislike of random strangers cutting his hair. More information about his hair is in this video. Trivia * He studied computer games programming and computer games design. * Dave had a forum. * He collaborated with Feint and Veela and made a song called Time Bomb. It was released via Monstercat on April 18, 2012, and was included as the first track on Monstercat 007 - Solace. * He has collaborated with a variety of YouTubers such as iDubbbz, Jaiden Animations, TheOdd1sOut, RoomieOfficial, Andrew Huang, Dan Bull, TheRPGMinx, Maxmoefoe, PewDiePie and many others. * He has a sister named Hannah Brown, who can speak fluent Japanese. She also has a YouTube channel, called WhiteEnglishGirl. * He met and filmed a video with Chester Bennington, his childhood inspiration, shortly before his passing on July 20, 2017. * He made songs with Jaiden Animations (Empty), TheOdd1sOut (Life Is Fun) and PewDiePie (Congratulations). References Category:YouTube Musicians Category:Commentary YouTubers Category:Male YouTubers Category:English YouTubers Category:Users that joined in 2007 Category:One Million Subscribers Category:Two Million Subscribers